


This Is How Hippogriffs Do It

by escribo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escribo/pseuds/escribo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...okay. I wrote mpreg by accident. I've never done that before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How Hippogriffs Do It

For one horrifying moment, Remus thought Sirius was dead the moment the Deatheater's curse hit him square in the back and threw him down the street. They'd been fighting this bloody war since they left Hogwarts nearly a year ago but it never felt real. They'd never been truly hurt. They'd never lost someone they knew (though plenty that they knew of). It was suddenly very real and Remus would have been dead alongside him if James hadn't been there. Remus felt like he couldn't breath until Sirius opened his eyes, swearing he was fine.

And he really did seem fine.

They went home to their tiny flat in Ipswich, hidden, they hoped, from all but their closest friends, and lived their lives. Five months later, Remus tried really hard to never think about that horrible moment but when he did, it was generally in the middle of the night, when he could reach for Sirius for some life affirming sex.

It followed one of those nights, whilst Remus held his favorite mug filled with his favorite tea sweetened with honey. The sun was just cresting over the horizon when a naked Sirius shuffled out, mumbling his g'mornings and g'dammit why is it so early's while he scratched his arse and searched for the coffee beans. Remus squinted at him, at his long legs and broad shoulders, at his hair that needed a trim and the tattoo that crawled down his spine and curled over his hip, at the soft curve of his belly...

"Wait a minute." Remus set down his mug and rubbed his hands over his eyes. It really was very early and he had to be to work in thirty minutes, which meant he'd have to apparate rather than taking the bus, and it was hard to think back but forces himself to. The changes has been subtle but Remus was sure of it--Sirius' body has definitely been changing.

"Sirius. Why do you look like you gained two stone overnight?"

And Sirius definitely went stiff at that. "It's too early for jokes, Moony. Do you want eggs?"

"I'm not-- It's definitely too early. Eggs are fine." Remus watched as Sirius moved around the kitchen--skillet, butter, eggs, tomatoes, beans--a tea towel transfigured into an apron tied round his (definitely thickening) waist to protect his bits. "Why are you up so early anyway?"

Sirius shrugged and mumbled something, using his wand on the toast when he thought Remus wasn't paying attention.

"Didn't quite hear you?"

"I said I wasn't feeling well and did you want more tea."

"I'll make the tea," Remus said as he stood up to do just that. "You were sick this morning?"

"A little bit. I'm fine now. Sit down and eat. You'll miss your bus."

It was a feast, Remus noticed as Sirius set the plates down in front of him. "Aren't you going to have any?"

"Not hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"I'll have something later."

"Sirius--"

"I'm fine, Moony, I promise. I'm just tired and I have a lot I want to do today. Eat."

"It's your day off."

"Which is why I have a lot to do."

"Are you going out with James?"

"What?" Sirius was wiping down the counters with the apron that had been returned to a tea towel as the dishes piled in the sink began to scrub themselves clean. "No. I'm going to do the laundry and tidy up a bit."

"Do you know how to wash clothes?"

"Yes. No. I'll figure it out. I'm tired of living in a sty."

"You love living in a sty. I've never once seen you pick up your socks or carry your plates to the kitchen. I'm positive that you don't know there's an incinerator in the building."

"Is there really?"

"For the trash, Sirius. Not a toy," Remus said, pointing his fork in Sirius' direction to make his point clear. "And you spend your days off with James."

"Well, not today. Today I want to... I don't know. Feather our nest a bit."

"Feather our nest?"

"Lily said that and I thought it was lovely. Don't you want our nest properly feathered, Moony?"

"Lily's getting married."

"As the best man, I had actually figured that one out."

"It's a thing that girls do, Sirius. Settling down. Feathering their nests. Building their families."

"We're a family." Sirius had stopped his frantic cleaning, and stood with his back to Remus, clutching the towel as he looked out the window. He sounded sad--desolate--and Remus regretted starting a fight with him about something so ridiculous. Men didn't get pregnant, and so what if Sirius wanted to make their home nicer.

Remus stood, feeling like a heel, and crossed the room to press against Sirius' back and held him, kissed his neck. "We are a family. I love you."

"That curse. You remember?"

And just like that Remus tensed, curled more protectively around Sirius, and nodded once, hard and fast.

"I heard about it from my great-grandmother. It's an old Black family legend. That was, I don't know, Bellatrix, maybe, behind that DeathEater's mask. I recognized it."

"The magic?"

"Yeah. I thought it was impossible but I saw Andromeda last week and she remembered, too."

"We'll go to Dumbledore. There'll be a cure, a counter-curse. I won't lose you." Sirius turned in Remus' arms, his smile sad as he shook his head, and Remus felt something hard and cold clutch his throat. "It's not reversible?"

Sirius shook his head again.

"You're going to die?" Remus asked in a voice that didn't sound like his own.

"What? No, I'm not-- I'm pregnant."


End file.
